carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Nicki and Lizzy Watson
Nicki and Lizzy Watson are a pair of narcissistic twin sisters and members of The Ultras. They serve as the secondary antagonists and are portrayed by Karissa and Katie Strain. History The Twins are a part of Chris's clique of friends. They are usually seen tormenting Carrie. They are part of the Detention held by Miss Desjardin. Chris asks them to leave with her, but they cowardly ignore and stay behind. When Chris comes into the Gym fussing to the Ultras about Mr. Morton and Miss Desjardin, Heather and Ernest leave. But Nicki, Lizzy and Tina stay behind with their eyes on Sue and Chris argument. Sue also spots them while decorating for the Prom. They are with Tina looking at the video from the Locker Room. The Twins later get ready for the Prom with Heather and Tina. They talk about how awful Sue looked and even use each other as mirrors while getting their hair fixed When Carrie arrives at the Prom, they stare at her. They are part of the prank and help Tina collect and swap the King and Queen ballots. When Carrie begins using her telekinetic powers, she uses it to turn on the sprinklers causing many people to slip and fall. Nicki and Lizzy attempt to flee during this, but Carrie notices them and uses her powers to slam them down to the ground. They attempt to get up, but Carrie uses her powers again to hold them down and people begin trampling them. They eventually die because of it. Original Script In the original script, Nicki and Lizzy aren't confirmed as sisters, just friends. Nicki is based on Norma Watson and plays a more prominent role in the prank. Lizzy is just a minor character Tina keeps nodding to Nicki who instead of her, Nicki is the one who is at the computer and the one who sneaks Chris and Billy in. Nicki plays the Video after the prank and Lizzy trips Carrie as she makes her way out of the Prom During the mayhem Nicki and Lizzy along Harry and Greg are crushed by the bleachers, like Jackie was killed in the final script. Notes *They are based on Norma Watson and The Thibodeau Sisters from the novel. *Fans once believed their surnames were "Wilson". Although Katie Strain (Lizzy) said they didn't have one. *The original script revealed that Nicki once held the last name "Watson", so it is used for both of The Twins. *The Twins are usually seen wearing pink and blue. The one in the pink is Lizzy and Nicki is in the blue. Quotes *'Both:' (about Sue) "She looked awful." *'Nicki:' (about Chris) "She's suspended." *'Nicki:' (to Tina) "More ballots for you." *'Lizzy:' "We have to get to the door." **'Lizzy:' "Nicki!" **'Nicki:' "Lizzy!" **'Lizzy:' "Nicki!" Gallery Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0592-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1116.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1117.jpg NickyyLizzy.jpg NikkiLizzy1.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy laughing at Carrie NickiLizzyFlee.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy attempting to flee KnockedDown.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy falling to the floor Trampled.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy lay on the floor before getting trampled Trampled2.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy attempting to get up NickiLizzyDeathScene.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy's death #1 NikkiLizzyDies.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy's death #2 DeadNickiLizzy.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy's death #3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:2013 Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:Raven Haired characters